Indigo
by Just For KaiHun
Summary: [Chapter 3 is Update :)!] Ketika seluruh impian Kim Jongin bersama Oh Luhan akan terwujud, semua itu seakan pupus sudah ketika Oh Sehun, yang tak lain adalah saudara kembar Oh Luhan, berlari ke atas altar sembari berteriak meminta pertolongan untuk sang kembaran /KaiHun/KaiHan/Shou-ai/DLDR/Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Indigo ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Presents~***

* * *

Percayakah kalian dengan adanya 'Love at First Sight'? Tentu saja tidak. Cinta itu adalah sebuah proses kagum, nyaman, sayang, dan barulah setelah itu kau bisa menyebutnya dengan **Cinta**.

Percayakah kalian dengan adanya 'Love is Blind'? Tentu saja itu ada. Dan contohnya adalah aku sendiri. Cinta itu adalah buta, dan aku mengakui hal tersebut. Mengapa? Karena aku adalah seorang pria dan aku menyukai seorang yang jenis kelaminnya sama denganku. Ini adalah sebuah masalah besar yang pernah terjadi 23 tahun usiaku di bumi. Tetapi, aku tak pernah membenci hal ini, malah aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan, karena sudah mempertemukan kami berdua. Dan, sekarang adalah hari pernikahanku dengannya.

Aku tersenyum di depan cermin besar yang tingginya hampir menandingi tinggi tubuhku. Tatapan kagum ku lontarkan pada cermin itu. Aku terlihat mempesona dan juga tampan dengan balutan tuxedo putih ini. Kuulas sebuah senyuman manis, tak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun dalam benakku, aku akan segera menikah dengannya.

Aku, **Kim Jongin** akan segera menikah dengan **Oh Luhan**. Betapa bahagianya aku saat ini. Aku masih tak percaya Luhan sebentar lagi akan menjadi suamiku. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Sungguh…

"Jongin, saatnya kau berada di atas atlar." Itu ibuku. Ah, dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan haengbok.

"Baik, Bu." Kami pun segera berjalan menuju atlar. Setelah sudah sampai di depan red carpet, aku menarik nafasku sejenak. Ini mendebarkan.

Aku pun segera berjalan di atas red carpet tersebut dengan langkah yang panjang dan tubuh yang tegap. Banyak di antara para tamu undangan yang berdecak kagum. Aku tersenyum, seakan memberitahukan mereka bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Luhan, pujaan hatiku.

Setelah sampai di atas atlar, pengantin pria lainnya di perintahkan untuk segera menaiki atlar. Namun, tak ada tanda Luhan untuk segera naik, bahkan aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian aku mendengar seseorang berteriak sembari berlari ke arahku. Dia adalah… **Oh Sehun** , Kembaran Oh Luhan.

"Selamatkan, Hyungku! Dia sekarang kesakitan! Banyak genangan darah di sekitarnya! Tolong dia! Kumohon, tolong dia!"

Sehun memegang kerahku, menariknya dengan kuat hingga aku merasakan napas memburunya menerpa wajahku. Aku melihat pipinya telah dialiri oleh air mata. Ia melepaskan kerah bajuku, lalu memegang kepalanya, meremat helaian light-brownnya.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan, para tamu berbisik-bisik di sertai menatap pria menawan di sampingku ini. Orang tua Sehun pun menyusul ke atas atlar dengan sedikit berlarian.

"Sehun, ayo turun! Jangan mengacaukan acara pernikahan saudara kembarmu sendiri!" Tuan Oh mencekal kedua tangan anaknya itu. Sehun bertambah panik, ia tak membiarkan ayahnya menariknya dari sampingku. Sehun malah berbalik mencekal tanganku membuatku terkejut. Ia menatapku penuh harap.

"Jongin, Jongin! Hyungku kesakitan! Dia membutuhkanmu! Tolong dia! Tolong dia! Kepalanya banyak mengeluarkan darah! Dia ada di dalam jurang yang tak jauh dari sini! Cepatlah!" Nyonya Oh membantuku melepaskan tangan Sehun yang mencekal pergelangan tanganku dengan kuat, mungkin ini akan memerah nantinya.

"Jangan berbuat gila lagi, Oh Sehun! Ayo turun!" Tuan dan Nyonya Oh langsung membawa Sehun turun dari atlar. Pendeta kembali memerintahkan pengantin priaku untuk segera memasuki atlar, namun sama seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada tanda dari keberadaan Luhan.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, aku sudah tak menemukan Tuan dan Nyonya Oh beserta kembaran Luhan yang mungkin saja sudah gila itu. Sampai pada akhirnya, seseorang membuka pintu gereja sembari berlarian ke arahnya.

Kemudian berbisik padanya, "Mobil yang tuan Luhan tumpangi jatuh ke dalam jurang dan tim penyelamat menemukan Tuan Luhan beserta supirnya telah meninggal dunia."

Aku merasa seluruh tubuhku telah menjadi jelly. Aku bersimpuh di depannya, pandanganku seketika mengosong. Hidupku seolah hancur mendengar itu semua. Semua yang kuimpikan selama ini harus pupus dalam satu kali sapuan Tuhan. Apakah Tuhan memang ingin menghukumku atas semua kehendakku ini?

" _Selamatkan, Hyungku! Dia sekarang kesakitan! Banyak genangan darah di sekitarnya! Tolong dia! Kumohon, tolong dia!"_

Sekelebat perkataan Sehun kembali melintas di memoriku. Semua yang di katakan kembaran pujaan hatiku itu benar. Luhan…

" _Jongin, Jongin! Hyungku kesakitan! Dia membutuhkanmu! Tolong dia! Tolong dia! Kepalanya banyak mengeluarkan darah! Dia ada di dalam jurang yang tak jauh dari sini! Cepatlah!"_

Dia telah… Dia telah… Aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Semua ini benar-benar sulit. Ini seperti sebuah mimpi buruk. Aku ingin ketika aku terbangun, semua ini akan musnah dan hanya bunga tidur. Namun, sekali lagi aku merasa tertohok ketika melihat Nyonya Oh di bopong oleh sanak saudaranya keluar dari gereja diikuti oleh Tuan Oh dan Sehun yang masih histeris, namun pria tinggi yang berada di sampingnya terlihat menenangkannya.

"Luhan. Kau benar-benar telah tiada? Kau berbohongkan? Kau akan datang, 'kan?"

 **TBC or END?**

* * *

 **Indigo ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Just For KaiHun's Note :**

 **Hello~ Hello~ Ketemu sama Kay lagi yah hehehe… ini mau TBC atau END? Kalau TBC ini akan menjadi 2shoot, dan dengan next shoot yang panjang seperti Change You In a Week. Sama seperti CYIAW, FF ini adalah FF pelarian MFTD dan JAS… Tapi, tenang kok, kedua FF itu udah sama sama setengah jalan hehehe… Jelek yah? Ini tibatiba aku dapat pencerahan(?) dari lagi avril lavigne yang judulnya i will be (Lah, apa nyambungnya?) -,-**

 **Maaf kalau ini keliatan gak seru banget dan tiposnya bertebaran dimana-mana. Sudikah untuk mereview FF ini? Thanks~**

 **KEEP SUPPORT AND LOVE KAIHUN!**

* * *

 **Indigo ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Just For KaiHun~***


	2. Chapter 2

**Indigo ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Presents~***

* * *

 **10.00 AM | 2 January 2014 | Jongin's Bedroom | Kim's Mansion | Seoul, South Korea**

Jongin mengangkat lututnya, lalu memeluknya. Ia meletakkan dahunya di antara kedua lututnya. Tatapannya menatap kosong ke depan, ada genangan air di matanya, namun genangan tersebut enggan jatuh dari matanya. Ingatannya kembali ke proses pernikahannya yang batal karena calon suaminya, Oh Luhan, lebih memilih untuk meninggalkannya selamanya daripada bersanding dengan dirinya dan mengucapkan janji suci di atas altar.

Seluruh pertahannya seolah runtuh ketika menghadiri proses makam Luhan pekan lalu, bagaimana peti itu dimasukkan ke dalam lubang kubur tersebut, bagaimana isakan Nyonya Oh yang menggema di tengah sunyinya pendeta yang sedang membacakan doa-doanya. Semua itu masih teringat jelas di ingatan Jongin. Dan, ia juga tak melupakan kembaran Luhan, Oh Sehun, yang hanya terdiam sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah bisa terbaca oleh Jongin sendiri. Tatapan itu terlalu dingin, datar, dan misterius membuat Jongin, mungkin juga orang lain, susah untuk menangkap artian dari tatapan itu.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Sayang. Aku tahu ini semua berat bagi anak kita, tapi ini semua bisa membunuhnya secara perlahan." Ucap Nyonya Kim yang tengah memperhatikan anak mereka dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

Tuan Kim menghela nafasnya, ia dapat melihat anak semata-wayangnya itu meringkuk ditemani oleh semilir angin yang masuk dari jendela besar yang tak jauh dari ranjang Jongin yang memainkan helaian surai dark-brown anaknya itu.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Aku rasa kita perlu membicarakan pemikiranku itu bersama keluarga Oh!" Nyonya Kim mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh suaminya.

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku, Sayang." Ketika itupun, Nyonya Kim mengetahui arah pembicaraan dari Tuan Kim. Ia menatap suaminya itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta sebuah keyakinan.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin dengan pemikiranmu itu?" Tuan Kim menatap istrinya. Ada sedikit keraguan yang bisa Nyonya Kim lihat dari pancaran mata suaminya itu.

* * *

 **Indigo ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **09.00 PM | 2 January 2014 | The Private Room | FireLight Restaurant | Seoul, South Korea**

Sunyi menyelimuti kedua keluarga berbeda marga ini. mereka terlalu sibuk dengan makanan mereka, bahkan salah seorang dari mereka membiarkan makanan lezat itu masih tersusun rapih dan mendingin di atas meja makan besar tersebut, pria tampan berkulit tan itu lebih memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca seraya melihat hilir-mudik kendaraan yang lalu-lalang di atas aspal tersebut, ia juga dapat melihat butiran-butiran halus berwarna putih itu berjatuhan dari langit Seoul.

"Jongin, makanlah!" Titah sang ibu yang tepat berada di sampingnya, memerintahkannya untuk tak mengabaikan makanan mahal nan lezat itu. Namun, Jongin, pria berkulit tan tersebut, tak mengindahkan perkataan sang ibu.

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh yang berada di sana menatap miris Jongin yang sudah tampak kurus dan semakin pucat. Sedangkan, Oh Sehun, dia hanya memakan makanannya tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Ia takut, ayah dan ibunya akan kembali memarahinya. Ia takut, sangat takut.

"Mungkin, ini saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan ini kepada Keluarga Oh. Melihat Jongin yang terus saja menutup dirinya, aku menjadi tak tega padanya. Melihatnya dari hari demi hari setelah kepergian Luhan, ia seperti membunuh dirinya secara perlahan dengan aksi mogok makan dan menjadi seorang anti sosial. Aku berpikir tentang ini berulang kali, bahkan aku telah menyampaikan ini dahulu pada istriku, dan ia menyetujuinya. Aku berpikir bahwa bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pernikahan kedua untuk Jongin dengan pasangan yang berbeda. Maksudku, menikahkan Jongin dengan anak bungsu kalian, Oh Sehun."

Semuanya terdiam, Sehun pun begitu. Jongin terkejut mendengarnya, ia langsung menoleh ke arah ayahnya itu, memberikan pandangan tak percaya.

"Bahkan, aku dan keluarga Oh masih dalam suasana berkabung dan Appa membicarakan ini, Appa tidak memikirkan itu, huh?!" Tuan Kim benar-benar merasa skakmat sekarang. Jongin memundurkan kursinya, lalu beranjak dari sana tanpa pamit kepada keluarga Oh ataupun orangtuanya.

Tak berapa lama, Sehun menjatuhkan pisau dan garpunya, ia berdiri saat itu juga sembari memegang kepalanya. Bayangan hitam-putih yang mengabur memenuhi kepalanya saat ini. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh terkejut melihat perubahan anak mereka yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Jongin! Jongin!" Nama Jongin keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Ke-empat paruh baya itu saling berpandangan, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. Sehunpun berlari keluar dari ruangan khusus tersebut, masih dengan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa ingin pecah.

Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh segera mengejar putra mereka yang sedang mendapat 'penglihatan' itu. Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim ikut menyusulnya. Kacau sudah makan malam yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa ini.

"Jongin, Jongin, Jongin, Jongin,…" Sehun berlari sesuai kemauan kakinya, iapun tak tahu harus kemana dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada kakinya. Semakin ia mempercepat langkahnya, semakin jelas pula bayangan hitam-putih tersebut.

Dalam bayangan itu, Sehun dapat melihat kereta api yang beberapa kali berbunyi dengan bunyi memperingati, ia menoreh beberapa derajat, dan Sehun mendapati Jongin tengah berdiri diam di sana, tak bergerak sama sekali, telinganya seakan tuli, pasrah terhadap kereta api yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Sehun membuka matanya yang terpejam erat, bayangan tersebut hilang disertai hilangnya sakit kepala yang menyerang kepalanya. Namun, alisnya mengkerut saat membaca spanduk di depannya, spanduk tersebut di tulis dengan warna merah dan ditulis dengan huruf cetak.

' **AWAS! ADA PELINTASAN KERETA API!'**

Setelah membaca tulisan tersebut, Sehun memutar bola matanya gelisah, pikirannya kembali membawa ke bayangan hitam-putih tadi. Rasa takut yang amat luar biasa membuncah seketika. Ia berlarian masuk ke dalam pelintasan tersebut, berlari sepanjang rel, namun ia sama seklai tak menemukan keberadaan Jongin.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar peluit Kereta Api dari kejauhan, lampu kereta itu bersinar terang hingga membuat mata sabitnya semakin menyipit ketika kereta api itu mulai mendekatinya, lampu pemberitahuan pun dikumandangkan, palang mulai tertutup guna menahan pengendara yang ingin melintasi rel kereta api tersebut.

Sehun kembali teringat pada bayangannya, ia membelalakan matanya ketika mengingat sosok Jongin yang berada di tengah rel. Sehun menorehkan kepalanya beberapa derajat, seolah déjà vu, ia melihat Jongin di sana dengan sorot mata yang terlihat sudah putus asa. Para pengendara yang terpalangi merasa geram melihat aksi Jongin, mereka berteriak kepada Jongin, menyuruh pria tampan itu untuk menyingkir dari sana, begitupun dengan peluit Kereta Api yang berseru kepadanya.

Sehun ingin menolong, namun kakinya tiba-tiba terasa kram dan susah untuk digerakan, bahkan melangkah pun ia tak mampu. Tapi, Sehun dapat melihat lampu Kereta Api semakin dekat di depan matanya. Sehun berusaha menjangkau Jongin dengan langkah yang terseok-seok.

Orang Tua Sehun dan Jongin seketika histersi melihat hal tersebut. Nyonya Kim telah tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Tuan Kim, sedangkan Nyonya Oh berteriak histeris melihat anaknya yang akan menolong Jongin.

"SEHUN! HENTIKAN! JANGAN MENDEKAT KE SANA! SEHUN!"

Sehun tak mengindahkannya, ia tetap berlari dengan kaki yang masih kram. Saat melihat, kereta api yang hanya tujuh meter dari mereka, Sehun pun segera mendorong Jongin ke sisi lain, mereka dapat melewati Kereta Api tersebut, namun bahu Sehun sempat bertubrukan dengan badan depan kereta membuat ia terhempas begitu kuat ke pelukan Jongin.

"ARGHH!" Jongin terkesiap, ia seolah tersadar dari dunianya, Jongin dapat melihat wajah menawan Sehun di pelukannya. Wajah itu mengerut disertai erangan dan ringisan kesakitan dari bibir mungil itu, tangan putih susunya memegang bahu kirinya yang terkena badan depan kereta. Jongin mencoba memegang bahunya, tapi sebelum di sentuh, Sehun lebih dahulu mengerang kesakitan.

"Sepertinya patah…" Lirih Jongin yang benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Ia bahkan tak percaya, Sehun rela melakukan hal gila itu, menyelamatkannya dari percobaan bunuh dirinya yang tak kalah gilanya itu? Ah, mereka sama-sama gila.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sehun seperti sebuah bisikan, tetapi Jongin dapat mendengar itu dengan jelas. Para pengendara tetap tak bergeming, meski palang telah kembali di buka, mereka terlalu penasaran dengan aksi dramatis tadi. Sedangkan, Orang Tua mereka sendiri sudah merasa tak bisa melangkah lagi, semua sendi mereka seakan lemas melihat adegan tadi.

"Kau gila, Sehun!" Ujar Jongin, sialnya Sehun malah tersenyum karena itu.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah beberapa kali mengalami hal seperti ini, Pernah aku melakukannya lebih dari ini. Kau ingin melihatnya?" Canda Sehun yang terdengar samar. Jongin berdecak tak menyangka, kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jongin pelan, sekali lagi Sehun dibuat tersenyum manis oleh perkataan itu. Wajahnya yang terpancari sinar lampu jalan terlihat semakin melemah dan Jongin menyadari hal itu, namun sebelum Jongin mengangkat Sehun ke dalam gendongannya, Sehun lebih dahulu tak sadarkan diri.

" _Bahkan itu adalah hal heroik pertama yang baru pernah kulakukan kepada orang lain. Saat aku selalu melihat kejadian yang sama persis dengan 'penglihatan'-ku, aku akan merasakan kram di kakiku, sehingga aku tak bisa membantu orang-orang tersebut untuk lari dari kematian mereka. Tapi, entah mengapa aku bisa membantumu lari dari kematianmu dengan kakiku yang masih kram."_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Indigo ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Just For KaiHun's Note :**

 **Annyeong, ada yang kangen Kay? /Enggak!/ Ya udah… betewe, Kay tahu ini pendek banget banget banget lah… Kay masih nyoba-nyoba soalnya. Soal Kay yang pengen FF ini 2shoot sepertinya batal deh, nih untuk 'My jeje' makasih udah saraninnya yah dan bela-belain buat ngepm aku dan juga exobabyyhun yang udah ngepm aku buat lanjutin nih FF, maaf kalau jelek yah, karena keingingan beberapa reader juga yang pengen FF ini berchapter dengan berbagai konflik yeah menyangkut ke-indigo-annya si Mommy Hun gue /slap/… Ini pasti drama banget dan gak ada tegangnya sama sekali -,- Tapi makasih lho udah mau baca nih FF Gaje… Kalau gitu, Kay undur diri dulu yah…**

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **kim sehyun96 | rytyatriaa | HilmaExotics | fiyaKH | DWCokroleksono | marniA | exolweareone9400 | Byun Senna | izzsweetcity | kjinftosh | dialuhane | bottomsehunnie | sayakanoicinoe | Killa8894 | Jongin's Grape | Kimoh1412 | ohhanniehunnie | exobabyyhun | BraveKim94 | levy95 | Sekar Amalia | YunYuliHun | MaknaEXO | dark94 | SpringBee | kailovehun | ohunie | Dazzling Kaise | SUKA PAKE CAPSLOCK | ChanKai Love | JongOdult | love kaihun | sehunskai | My jeje | Ike686**

 **KEEP SUPPORT AND LOVE KAIHUN!**

* * *

 **Indigo ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Just For KaiHun~***


	3. Chapter 3

**Indigo ©Just For KaiHun**

 **~*Presents*~**

* * *

 **12.30 AM | 3 January 2014 | Seoul International Hospilal | Seoul, South Korea**

Sudah seharian ini Jongin tetap berada di samping Sehun sembari menggenggam tangan Sehun tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskannya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sehun, karena sudah membuat pemuda itu sampai harus melakukan operasi pemasukan pen di lengannya, akibat menolongnya kemarin malam.

Sehun membuka matanya, ia menyipitkan matanya saat cahaya mentari berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam indra penglihatannya. Irisnya bergerak gusar, merasa tak asing dengan tempatnya berada sekarang. Ini rumah sakit, yakinnya. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan penglihatannya kepada seorang pemuda yang tengah menggenggam tangannya seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Jongin?" panggilnya lirih. Jongin yang segera menyadarinya pun segera mendongakan kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat Sehun tengah tersenyum dengan bibir yang tampak kering dan juga memucat.

"Sehun, kau bangun!" seru Jongin yang tampak lega dan bahagia. Jongin merasa, seluruh kepenatan yang ada padanya seketika terangkat saat melihat senyuman Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Seharusnya, aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu, Sehun." Sehun tersenyum. Jongin terkesiap, untuk kedua kalinya, ia merasakan sesuatu ini. Astaga, betapa indahnya Sehun saat ini.

"Jongin?" panggil Sehun.

"Ya?"

"Tetaplah di sisiku." Tiga kalimat itu membuat Jongin terkesiap di tempatnya, ia ingin bersuara, namun bibirnya seperti ada lem yang mencegah suaranya untuk keluar.

"Aku… akan… di sisimu, Sehun." Tidak, bukan itu yang ingin Jongin katakan. Bukan itu. Tapi, jawaban itu seperti keluar sendiri dari mulutnya. Spontanitas-nya.

"Terima kasih, Jongin," ucap Sehun terdengar tulus, namun menyakitkan di telinga Jongin. Ia kembali teringat pada Luhan, kembaran Sehun yang juga adalah calon suaminya yang sudah tiada lagi.

"Lekaslah sembuh, Sehun."

"Aku akan sembuh, Jongin."

* * *

 **Indigo ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

"Jongin-ah, kami titip Sehun bersamamu," kata Tuan Oh sambil mengelus lengan kanan Jongin. Sedangkan, Nyonya Oh menunduk dalam pelukan suaminya, menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Saya akan menjaga Sehun, Tuan," jawab Jongin, mengukir sebuah senyuman di bibir tebalnya. sebuah senyuman yang seolah memberitahukan bahwa Sehun aman bersamanya.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dahulu, Nak." Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh pun pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang tengah terlelap di tempat tidurnya.

"Eunghh…" Sebuah lenguhan tak nyaman dari Sehun, mengejutkan Jongin yang tengah menutup pintu kamar rawat Sehun.

Kepala pemuda itu bergerak gelisah, peluh memenuhi pelipisnya. Apakah Sehun tengah bermimpi buruk. Seketika itu, mata Sehun terbuka lebar, hal ini benar-benar membuat Jongin terkejut. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Pikir Jongin yang sedang kalut.

"Kau kenapa, Sehun?" tanya Jongin sembari menyibak poni pemuda pucat itu.

"Akan ada kebocoran gas di ruang rawat 1895," jawab Sehun spontan. Apa ini adalah… 'penglihatan'-nya lagi?

"Sehun, ini adalah rumah sakit ternama, tak akan ada kebocoran gas di sini, tak mungkin mereka akan sembrono." Jongin tertawa, namun Sehun langsung menatapnya tajam hingga membuat tawa Jongin berhenti. Mengapa Sehun menjadi menakutkan seperti ini? Pikirnya takut.

"Aku tidak bermain-main, Jongin. Dalam lima menit, akan terdengar keributan di luar, karena kamar rawat tersebut tepat berada di sisi kanan kamar rawatku," ujar Sehun sangatlah menyakinkan. Jongin sungguh bingung saat ini, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia bimbang dan juga belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya dengan kemampuan Sehun untuk membaca masa depan ataupun masa-masa yang lainnya.

Tepat pada lima menit kemudian, suara keributan memenuhi lorong tersebut, bahkan tangisan pun terdengar hingga ke ruang rawat yang berada di ujung lorong.

Jongin pun berlari keluar dari kamar rawat Sehun, memastikan sesuatu yang ia tertawakan tadi. Para perawat keluar dari kamar rawat yang terletak di sisi kanan ruang rawat Sehun dengan mendorong brangker pasien, di mana pasien tersebut tertutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan kain putih.

Jongin bertanya pada keluarga dari pasien lain yang ikut keluar untuk melihat keriuhan yang ada.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Jongin pada pemuda yang berada dengan jarak lima meter darinya.

"Kudengar, pasien dari kamar tersebut keracunan dari kebocoran gas."

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

Sesuatu kenyataan yang menghantamnya, membuat ternggorokannya terasa tercekat. Jadi, semua yang dikatakan oleh Sehun adalah benar?

Jongin masuk kembali dalam kamar rawat Sehun, ia dapat melihat Sehun memalingkan wajahnya darinya. Ia terlihat kecewa, karena Jongin sama sekali tidak mempercayainya tentang seluruh 'penglihatan'-nya ini.

"M-maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku tak mempercayai itu sebelumnya," ucap Jongin, yang merasa bersalah pada Sehun.

"Sudahlah, Jongin. Mungkin, itu memang sudah takdirnya mereka untuk meninggalkan dunia ini," balas Sehun sembari menutup kembali mata sabitnya, tampaknya ia sudah tak lagi heran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada sekitarnya melalui pandangannya.

"Tapi, bukannya itu bisa dicegah?" tanya Jongin meminta kepastian dari jawaban Sehun. Perlahan, Sehun membuka matanya, memandang Jongin diiringi dengan tawa remehnya.

"Kenapa, Sehun?"

"Kau pikir mereka akan percaya padaku? Lagipula, kau sama sekali tidak mempercayaiku tadinya, bukan? Dan, hei, kau menertawaiku tadi," sengit Sehun dengan tawa menyinggungnya. Jongin kehilangan kata-kata. Memang benar, ia tadi menertawa Sehun.

"Dan, sejenak kau berpikir bahwa aku sudah gila," tambah Sehun dengan nada suara yang terdengar ringan. Pemuda pucat itu kembali menutup matanya, lalu menaikan selimutnya hingga batas dada.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku masih belum percaya sepenuhnya padamu. Apa aku boleh jujur padamu?" Sehun tidak membuka matanya, namun Jongin sangat tahu, bahwa pemuda pucat itu akan mendengarkannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Sehun. Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita? Saat keluarga kita makan malam untuk mempersiapkan hari pernikahanku dengan Luhan?"

Sehun mengingatnya. Pertemuan itu terjadi sekitar bulan lalu, ketika ia untuk pertama kalinya merasakan jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

Tunggu!

Jatuh cinta?

* * *

 **Indigo ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

"Sehun, kau tidak boleh membuat kami malu saat bertemu dengan pasangan kembaranmu ketika di retoran nanti," ucap sang ibu memperingati anaknya yang mempunyai masalah dengan dunia lain itu.

"Jangan berbicara seolah aku adalah seseorang yang gila, Bu," sahut Sehun yang sudah jengah diperingati seperti itu oleh ibunya ketika hendak keluar rumah bersama.

"Kadang, sikapmu yang berlebihanlah membuatmu sendiri dipandang seperti seseorang yang mengalami penyakit jiwa, Sehun." Selalu seperti ini, berdebat dalam sebuah hal yang tidak penting, bukankah itu sangat membuang waktu?

"Berhenti membahas tentang kejiwaan, Bu. Sekali lagi, aku tidak gila atau mengalami hal semacamnya. Aku hanyalah seseorang yang dianugerahi kekuatan indigo oleh Tuhan. Aku tidak gila!" ujar Sehun dengan intonasi yang cukup tinggi hingga membuat sang ibu sedikit berjengit dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau berteriak pada ibumu, Sehun?" tanya Tuan Oh, yang sudah berdiri di depan mereka berdua. Sementara, Sehun sibuk membuang wajahnya dan sang ibu hanya menghela nafasnya saja.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Sayang. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita melihat Luhan saja," tukas Nyonya Oh sambil menggeret Tuan Oh pergi dari kamar anaknya itu. Sehun yang ditinggalkan menggeram marah.

"Selalu Luhan. Apa hanya nama dia saja yang baik di kepala kalian? Apa aku terlalu aneh?" tanya Sehun entah pada siapa, tapi ia menyampaikan pertanyaan itu dengan teriakan yang dipastikan akan terdengar oleh kedua orang tuanya, atau juga Luhan, mungkin. Sebab, kamar Luhan terletak di sisi kanan kamarnya.

"Aku pergi duluan dengan mobilku. Aku tak ingin se-mobil bersama kalian bertiga, terasa seperti dikelilingi oleh neraka!" Sehun menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh yang membuat Tuan Oh ingin sekali menempatkan kepalan tangannya di wajah manis anaknya yang sedikit bebal itu.

Namun, Luhan menahan pergerakan ayahnya itu dan menganggukan kepalanya, sorot matanya seolah berkata 'tidak apa-apa'.

Sejujurnya, kedua orang tuanya dan juga Luhan tentunya sangat menyayangi Sehun, namun sayangnya, Sehun salah mengartikan perhatian 'keras' dari mereka dan menganggap mereka juga mencemoohnya, mencemooh ke-indigo-an Sehun.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Bu."

Di tempat lain, Sehun tengah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat kosong dari restoran berbintang tersebut. Sebenarnya, ia ingin melihat rupa seseorang yang sering diceritai Luhan. Visual Sehun yang terbayang tentang pasangan Luhan ini adalah ia sangatlah jelek, berkumis tebal, gemuk, dan idiot.

Tapi, sebelum ke ruangan tertutup yang sudah dipesan oleh ayahnya, Sehun terlebih dahulu mendatangi toilet. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gerah dan gugup. Astaga, mengapa ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan melakukan lamaran. Lucu sekali.

Ia menghidupkan kran air dan mencuci tangannya, tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang ke dalam toilet yang sebelumnya hanya dia di sana.

Sehun terlonjak kaget saat sepasang tangan semaunya melingkar di pinggangnya. Apa ini? Sebelumnya, ia sama sekali tidak mendapat 'penglihatan' tentang ini.

Tuhan, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat seakan-akan ingin melompat dari rongganya. Bahkan, kebiasaan berteriaknya mendadak menghilang begitu saja. tenggorokannya benar-benar tercekat.

"Kau datang cepat sekali, Sayang." Pemuda yang memeluknya itu membalikan tubuh Sehun dengan sangat mudah dan meraup bibirnya, membuat Sehun benar-benar membulatkan matanya.

Ia berciuman sekarang dan parahnya ia berciuman dengan seseorang yang masih sangatlah asing olehnya dan ia belum pernah menemui pemuda ini sebelumnya.

Sehun kembali mendapatkan kewarasannya dan mendorong dada pemuda yang telah dicapnya sebagai pemuda mesum ini hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Sesungguhnya, Sehun tidak mau lepas kontrol dan membalas ciuman pemuda itu. Itu adalah bencana besar.

"Hei, kau menghentikanku, Sayang," protes pemuda itu seraya membenahi jas resminya yang sedikit kusut akibat ciuman mereka.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sehun terdengar murka di telinga pemuda berkulit tan di depannya itu.

"Sayang, apa kau terkena amnesia mendadak?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun, sedangkan Sehun mencoba melangkah mundur, menghindari pemuda tan itu mendekati dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Tuan mesum sialan?" tanya Sehun yang kembali merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat dan sekarang ia berniat akan menghancurkan dinding yang telah menghentikan langkah mundurnya. Dan, sekarang ia terkukung oleh pemuda tan itu.

Sehun terdiam. Ia mengamati wajah pemuda tan itu dengan saksama. Dia sangat tampan, warna tan itu semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan dan juga sexy, senyumannya sungguh mengagumkan, dan bagaimana bisa mata itu begitu berbinar di sana. Sehun terpesona pada pemuda tan itu. Ia menyukai pemuda tan ini dan ia yakin akan perasaan itu.

"Luhan, kau tak pernah memanggilku seperti itu. Kau tahu? Kau adalah seseorang yang mempunyai sopan santun yang tinggi, bahkan kau formal padaku, tunanganmu."

Bagai mendengar sesuatu hal yang sangat buruk, Sehun terdiam di tempatnya. Sesuatu seperti menerbangkannya begitu tinggi dan sedetik kemudian menghantamnya begitu keras. Mulutnya bergerak, namun sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Luhan?" panggil pemuda tan itu memastikan keadaan Sehun.

"Aku bukan Luhan," jawab Sehun dengan suara yang kecil dan menyiratkan sebuah kekecewaan.

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Aku pikir kau adalah tunanganku." Pemuda tan itu melepaskan kukungan pada Sehun dan membungkuk beberapa kali, meminta maaf atas tindakan tak senonohnya tadi.

"Aku adalah kembaran tunanganmu," tambah Sehun yang sudah tak bersemangat lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Begitukan namamu?" tanyanya memastikan, ia takut salah menyebutkan nama dan semakin membuat pemuda pucat di depannya ini murka padanya.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Ia masih menatap Jongin, namun tatapan itu terasa kosong, begitu kata batin Jongin yang dapat menangkap tatapan yang diberikan Sehun padanya itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jongin, aku adalah…"

"Tunangan kembaranku, bukan?" sambung Sehun yang memotong perkataan Jongin. Pemuda ini sepertinya berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang memprioritaskan sopan santun, pikir Jongin.

" Ya, begitulah. Aku harap kau tidak memberitahu kepada kembaranmu tentang sikapku tadi, Sehun," pinta Jongin, pemuda tan, itu dengan wajah yang sedikit memelas.

"Aku tidak akan membicarakan itu kepada kembaranku, Jongin," sahut Sehun, yang memilih untuk beranjak dari toilet, meninggalkan Jongin di sana dengan rasa bersalahnya.

Keluarga Oh datang lima belas kemudian. Namun, saat Jongin kembali ke ruangan tertutup dari restoran ini, ia hanya menemukan ayah dan ibunya. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Sehun, kembaran Luhan, yang menjadi korban ciuman salah sasarannya.

"Maafkan kamu, Tuan Kim, karena Sehun tak bisa menghadiri makan malam ini," ucap Nyonya Oh dengan senyum tak enak di bibirnya. Ia akan memarahi Sehun setelah kembali pulang nanti. Anak itu benar-benar tak bisa dibicarakan dengan baik, batin Nyonya Oh menggeram.

Suasana makan malam di sana cukup hangat, ditambah lagi Jongin dan Luhan saling melempar tatapan penuh cinta mereka.

Sehun? Dia memilih untuk duduk di dalam mobilnya yang masih terparkir di tempatnya. Ia tidak mau melihat Jongin dan Luhan nantinya akan memadu cinta mereka di dalam ruangan itu dan membuatnya terasa panas. Lucu sekali, baru pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jongin, dan ia takut melihat Jongin dan Luhan akan bermesraan di dalam sana? Benar-benar lucu.

Love at First Sight? Benarkah hal itu terjadi padanya saat ini? Bukannya cinta itu membutuhkan pendekatan yang akan membawa seseornag ke dalam perasaan sebuah cinta? Ah, lupakan. Yang Sehun tahu, ia saat ini merasakan suatu perasaan yang dinamakan cinta kepada Jongin.

* * *

 **Indigo ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

"Sebenarnya, ke mana kau saat makan malam?" tanya Jongin yang mendadak merasakan rasa penasaran itu kembali.

"Aku mencari angin," sahut Sehun, masih dengan mata yang sepenuhnya tertutup. Tapi, mata Jongin yang salah atau memang, saat ini Sehun merona. Sehun merona? Yang benar saja.

"Kau masih di sekitar sana, bukan?" Sehun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jongin yang merupakan sebuah pernyataan. Sontak, pemuda pucat itu membuka matanya selebar mungkin.

Jongin yang melihat itu mengerutkan dahinya heran, namun sedetik kemudian kerutan itu digantikan oleh senyumannya.

"Jadi, memang benar kau masih berada di sekitar restoran sewaktu malam itu?" Jongin berdecak kagum, padahal ia hanya menebak-nebak saja tadinya.

"Kau melakukan hal itu, sebab kau takut akan cemburu terhadap aku?"

"I'm jealouse in you? Are you kidding me?!" tanya Sehun dengan tawa meremehkannya. Tapi, Jongin dapat menemukan nada salah tingkah dalam suara Sehun.

"I'm not kidding you, Sehun. But, you blushing now! Hahaha," tawa Jongin.

"Forget it, Jongin!"

Tawanya sangat lepas, seolah melupakan kelelahan hatinya belakangan ini. Sehun tersenyum samar. Setidaknya, Jongin dapat melupakan sejenak pikirannya atas kematian Luhan.

" _Aku harap kau terus tertawa dan perlahan menghapus kesedihanmu itu tentang Luhan, Jongin."_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Indigo ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Just For KaiHun's Note :**

 **Hello~ ada yang kangen sama Kay? Udah lama ini gak dilanjut dan sekarang datang dengan tidak elitnya. Maaf atas keterlambatan FF ini karena Authornya emang rada-rada (eh, aku dong yah). Peak emang -_-.**

 **Makasih udah ada yang mau nunggu dan ngebaca FF ini. berharap banget kalian bakalan mereview FF ini. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian yah.**

 **Betewe, menurut kalian, cerita yang aku kerjain abis ini apa?**

 **Message From The Darkness**

 **Just A Slave**

 **Seven Days With The Power of Lunar Eclipse**

 **Dipilih yahhh~**

 **KEEP SUPPORT AND LOVE KAIHUN**

* * *

 **Indigo ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Just For KaiHun~***


End file.
